Narben
by 7thRaven
Summary: Wie so oft ist er im Morgengrauen gegangen, lautlos, nichts außer einem Hauch seines Geruches auf dem Kissen zurücklassend ...


**Narben**

Wie so oft ist er im Morgengrauen gegangen, lautlos, nichts außer einem Hauch seines Geruches auf dem Kissen zurücklassend.

Verdammt, ich hasse es, wenn er das tut! Er könnte sich wenigstens verabschieden, bevor er wieder einmal für unbestimmte Zeit verschwindet.

Nein, ich will ihn nicht einsperren.Wenn er seine Streifzüge braucht, um auch nur einen Ansatz von Seelenfrieden zu finden – okay.

Ich bin nicht gut in diesem Gefühlskram... aber manchmal wünsche ich mir, er würde mehr mit mir reden. Wahrscheinlich bräuchte er einen Psychologen... eine von diesen abgehobenen Therapien mit allem Drum und Dran. Natürlich bin ich nicht so wahnsinnig, ihm das vorzuschlagen. Er würde mir nur DEN BLICK zuwerfen und für die nächsten Tage oder sogar Wochen weiß Bahamut wo allein herumstrolchen.

Sorgen? Klar mache ich mir Sorgen um ihn. Nicht, dass ich das jemals zugeben würde. So was passt einfach nicht zu mir.

Fluchend kämpfe ich mich aus dem Bett. Der Blick aus dem Fenster verrät mir, dass es ein weiterer stürmischer Wintertag werden wird. Großartig – noch ein langweiliger Tag vor dem Kamin. Und das auch noch ohne Vincent, mit dem ich mich streiten könnte.

Übellaunig stolpere ich in die Küche, pfeife gewohnheitsmäßig Shera an, weil mein Tee noch nicht fertig ist, lasse mich auf einen Stuhl fallen und zünde mir eine Zigarette an. Schweigend starre ich hinaus ins Schneegestöber.

„Captain? Ist Vincent wieder..."

Ich starre Shera böse an, bis sie errötend den Blick abwendet. „Er ist jagen gegangen." Das trifft es wohl am besten... und ich spüre nicht den geringsten Drang, ihr zu erklären, dass Vincent es einfach braucht, Monster zu töten. Vielleicht fühlt er sich dabei lebendig – wer kann das schon wissen.

„Oh", macht sie ausgesprochen unintelligent und stellt meinen Tee vor mir ab. Der Form halber grummle ich einen beleidigend klingenden Dank und gieße mir eine Tasse ein. Shera huscht ohne einen weiteren Kommentar hinaus. Gut für sie.

Nachdenklich schaue ich in die dunkle, dampfende Flüssigkeit und grinse mein verzerrtes Spiegelbild darin an. Schon eine komische Sache, Spiegelbilder... Wenn man in einen Spiegel sieht, mag man oft nicht, was man dort erblickt. Manchmal hat man das Gefühl, den Blick eines Fremden zu erwidern, Ob Vincent deshalb Spiegel meidet wie die Pest?

Na toll, jetzt denke ich schon wieder an ihn. Irgendwie hat dieser rotäugige Bastard mich verhext – und es ist ein Zauber, der selbst mit „Esuna" nicht zu brechen wäre. Wahrscheinlich weiß er es nicht einmal, denn er hält sich selbst für abstoßend, monströs... und er ist zu tief in der Hölle seiner Erinnerungen und Überzeugungen gefangen, als dass ihm auffallen würde, dass das schlicht und ergreifend der größte Blödsinn seit der Neujahrsrede von Rufus ShinRa ist.

Ein einziges Mal habe ich mich dazu hinreißen lassen, ihm zu sagen, dass ich ihn liebe. Nie werde ich das irritierte Flackern seiner unglaublichen Augen vergessen, niemals das resignierte Kopfschütteln und seine tonlose Stimme. „Danke... aber es ist nicht nötig, mich zu belügen. Es ist gut, so wie es ist." Mein darauf folgender Wutanfall war einer der heftigen Sorte, und irgendwann währenddessen verließ Vincent schweigend das Haus, um für die nächsten zwei Wochen verschwunden zu bleiben.

Ich schwenke die Tasse, und mein Spiegelbild verschwindet, ausgelöscht durch eine simple Handbewegung. Wie zerbrechlich und flüchtig die Dinge sind, die uns so alltäglich und selbstverständlich erscheinen! Wir halten etwas für unveränderlich, unumstößlich... und plötzlich steht unsere Welt Kopf. Worauf können wir uns noch verlassen, wenn nicht einmal die elementarsten Dinge mehr sicher sind? Was, wenn wir nicht einmal mehr uns selbst vertrauen können?

Ich sehe es doch schon an mir selbst: niemals hätte ich gedacht, dass ich mich je in einen Mann verlieben könnte. Nun, einige Wochen in Vincents Gesellschaft haben mich eines besseren belehrt.

Wie muss er sich erst fühlen? Seine große Liebe ist ihm in den Rücken gefallen. Das System, für das er gearbeitet hat, wandte sich mit einem Mal gegen ihn. Von einer Sekunde zur anderen wurde er vom Jäger zur Beute... zu Hojos ganz privatem Spielzeug. Und das Resultat ist, dass er sich seinen Körper jetzt mit vier Monstern teilen muss, von denen der Dämon mit dem Namen Chaos wohl das schlimmste ist. Jede Minute seines Daseins kämpft Vincent gegen die Schatten in sich... und eines Tages werde ich ihn an diese Dunkelheit verlieren. Ich kann nur darum beten, dass uns noch Zeit bleibt, und das Reeves handverlesener Stab von Wissenschaftlern einen Weg findet, Hojos Manipulationen zu neutralisieren und Vincents Fluch somit von ihm zu nehmen. Ich weiß, die Chancen dafür sind verschwindend gering... aber an irgend etwas muss ich mich festhalten. Dass Vincent längst resigniert hat, habe ich inzwischen begriffen. Er gestattet sich keinerlei Hoffnung, aus Angst, dass sie wieder einmal zerschlagen wird. Mir bleibt nur, in den seltenen Momenten, in denen er mich an sich heran lässt, seine Hand zu halten, ihn in die Arme zu nehmen und die Trümmer, in die Hojo seine Persönlichkeit zerschlagen hat, zusammen zuhalten. Irgendwann werden meine Liebe und meine Bemühungen nicht mehr ausreichen, und er wird sich verlieren... Mögen die Götter uns beistehen, dass wir dann in der Lage sein werden, Chaos aufzuhalten.

Wie üblich ist der Tee zu stark, doch das fällt mir nur am Rande auf. Es schneit jetzt sogar noch stärker... wenn Vincent zurückkommt, wird er völlig durchgefroren sein. Wie immer werde ich ihn unter die Dusche dirigieren müssen, denn trotz seines dämonischen Untermieters ist sein Immunsystem erschreckend schwach.

Wie jedes Mal wird er mit gesenktem Kopf vor mir stehen, verunsichert und sich seiner zahllosen Narben schämend. Ich werde ihn waschen, sanft und langsam, denn hastige Bewegungen sind in Vincents Gegenwart keine gute Idee. Er wird unter meinen Berührungen erschauern, völlig in seinen dunklen Erinnerungen gefangen.

Seufzend schließe ich die Augen. Mittlerweile kenne ich den Verlauf seiner Narben in- und auswendig, dieses grausame Muster, das Hojo auf Vincents marmorweißer Haut hinterlassen hat wie ein wahnsinniger Künstler auf einer lebenden Leinwand. Unzählige Male habe ich sie mit dem Zeigefinger nachgezogen, jede einzelne geküsst und dabei zärtliche Nichtigkeiten geflüstert, bis er sich endlich entspannte. Ich bekomme sie nicht aus dem Kopf, diese präzisen weißen Linien, die Schriftzeichen einer mir fremden Sprache zu bilden scheinen – Schriftzeichen, die von Vincents Leidensweg erzählen.

Mit einem saftigen Fluch schleudere ich meine Teetasse gegen die Wand. Warum? Warum das alles?

Leise Schritte nähern sich der Küchentür; ich rechne mit Shera, die mich vorwurfsvoll ansehen und dann schweigend die Überreste meines Wutausbruchs beseitigen wird... doch es ist Vincent, der eintritt und mich mit ausdruckslosen roten Augen mustert.

Einen Moment lang werde ich von verschiedensten, widersprüchlichen Emotionen nahezu überwältigt. Erleichterung, Wut, Besorgnis, Zuneigung... Es gibt so viel, das ich ihm sagen möchte, Dinge, die ich nicht in Worte fassen kann. Wie gern würde ich ihm sagen, wie viel er mir bedeutet!

„Ich dachte, du wärst mal wieder abgehauen", brummele ich reichlich grantig. Der Geist eines Lächelns huscht um seine Mundwinkel, und er zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Ach, Scheiße. Setz dich und trink eine Tasse Tee, bevor das verfluchte Zeug kalt wird", befehle ich. Nein, ich finde nie die richtigen Worte... aber ich hoffe, er versteht mich trotzdem.

_23/09/06_


End file.
